


The Gateway Experience

by 8055



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Multi-verse, Oc from a distant future, Oc is more than a thousand years old in a childs body, Reincarnation, Smart OC, World Noble OC, which is going to be fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8055/pseuds/8055
Summary: The multiverse is a hypothetical group of multiple universes. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, information, and the physical laws and constants that describe them.From a universe where science transcended physical matter and technology was incomprehensibly advanced, Roxanne was one of the leading scientists of Earth-E before an unfortunate event launched her through the webs of the multiverse and re-born in an unfamiliar primitive world. Or rather, an extremely familiar one.As a World Noble.Oh bother.
Relationships: TO BE DETERMINED - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Gateway Experience

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! Thankyou for giving this story an interest! I look forward to any feedback or comments you may have!

She could recount her old world in vivid detail. From the Solar flower fields to the floating islands to the underwater cities bathed in neon.  
The world was beautiful and vast and continuously changing. Even more so when the space port was launched and peace treaties were made with various other species.  
The world was vast. Teeming with opportunity and exploration and adventure and wonder.

Only the smartest and most qualified could achieve this dream of adventure, and unfortunately, she didn’t meet the required criteria to pass the cut-off.  
While she was a notorious innovator and could recite the Energy Matrix equation from the top of her head, getting kicked out and banned from UNIVERSity was a major red flag.

Which was fine in the end. Seeing the galaxy as a tourist satisfied her somewhat, but it had been her biggest regret. Though she was proud to say she was the youngest scientist of her generation. 

Since no one respectable would hire her, she built her own scientific research company.  
Give it a century and it was one of the leading technology companies based on Earth-E. A small portion of her prime years but was well worth it. For the next few centuries, she poured over thousands of theories and experiments.

While time-space travel had been around for a long while they’d only begun to scratch the surface of dimensions. This is what fascinated her the most out of all the subjects.

Which was why, during that time in her life, she finally decided to journey to the stars by herself.  
She couldn’t quite recall the moment of her death. It was raining, of that she was certain. Which was truly a pity. She loved the stars. Though her time amongst them was brief.

She was content with her life, but by no means did she leave without regrets.  
A pity indeed.

—————————————————————

Now, Roxanne was a firm believer of reincarnation. It was experimented thousands of times during the New world era. A great period of discovery and science, it was the age where the life expectancy of a human displayed. At first they’d experimented with retaining the conscious mind after death and into the next reincarnation. However, attaching a conscious mind to that which apparently is supposed to be spread upon death instead either retained partial memory, create multiple copies of the same person, or multiple people share one conscious mind.  
Which sounded really cool to Roxanne when she was younger.

The experiments of retaining memory evolved into preserving the mind. Uploading a stream of memories to a digital interface which… let’s just say it didn’t work out… like, at all.

Then it was back to preserving the human body. Which, with the help of a special bacteria and turritopsis dohrnii, became a regeneration goldmine.  
The cells of the human body would essentially ‘regenerate’ new cells as the old body died. Of course, that is, assuming you died of old age. This regeneration tactic was not impervious to all threats. Roxanne, for example, hit by lightning and suffered cardiac arrest. Without immediate medical attention, the blood couldn’t carry enough oxygen to her brain and she was gone.

She was floating for a while. Sometimes she’d briefly surface it was only till the constricting tightness around her became so uncomfortable her conscious thought began to resurface. A bright light and the constricting warmth stripped away. It was so bright it stung her sensitive eyes. One night you're in your bed all relaxed and warm, and someone suddenly turns the lights on and yanks the covers off you.

It was not pleasant. In fact, it’s quite irritating and triggering. She tried to cover her eyes, but they were hard to move so they just waved clumsily around her. Everything was so raw and new to her, the sound of people talking, the overwhelming stench of iron and an aroma of something else she couldn’t quite place. Most of all her insides squeezed uncomfortably, combined with being unable to open her eyes or move her body properly provoked her to cry out.  
She was dipped in warm liquid with large gentle hands brushing over her body. The pain in her stomach distracting her rational mind from noticing the size difference as a new set of hands bundled her in something really soft.

Then, at long last, her mouth was pushed against something soft and warm and instinctively she began sucking on it. A liquid poured out with every suck. Feeding tubes perhaps?

The concept of time became warped. Until she was able to open her eyes fully was she able to get a grip.  
Blurry faces and shapes were all she could make out at the time. Her body still snuggled in a blanket assumingly. All she could really do was listen and look around while her mouth opened and closed on its own.  
And she slept, like, a lot. That was normal, but time became distorted, but on average she was fed roughly every three hours. No control over her bodily functions or hunger tolerance whatsoever.

But every time she cried, she was there. Cooing and taking care of her without the slightest complaint. Though she had yet to see anything other than white, black, and grey, when anything came within eight inches she focused on it somewhat.  
Day by day she recognised faces and objects. Even after they supposing left the hospital.  
Supposing because her unaccustomed eyes weren’t fully developed yet. She couldn’t see yet, but over the next four to six months her eyes would develop gradually. But even then she’d only be able to have 20/100 vision. She couldn’t hope to develop hand-eye coordination until four or five years.  
After months her eyes finally developed the full colour vision and she could finally get a relatively clear view of where she was.  
Everything appeared elaborate and yet somewhat basic. While the aesthetic was different - but definitely old fashioned fancy - the technology she’d seen so far use was downright ancient… and odd at the same time.

Which lead to the conclusion she had not reverted to an infant, she’d been full on reincarnated. New flesh and bone and all.  
Normally when someone finishes their adult cycle, they revert back to the infant forms and essentially begin the life cycle again. She’d been through the cycle many times, and the first month was always the most disorienting. It depended on the person how quick they regained their external awareness and conscious thought.  
The same could be said about being reincarnated, however being re-born in a different body was almost an entirely new experience.

Based on her observations, she came up with a few theories. The most reasonable being reborn either in the past, in the future, or of an unknown planet. However, there was evidence of human influence in the walls and in the dialect her parents spoke. If she was born in the past, then it would make sense why they hadn’t identified her as the technology wouldn’t have been invented yet. But if she was in the past, based on her knowledge of the star fleet era, the technology they used didn’t match up. Even in the beginning stages of the space exploration period.

Then there were the slight differences in appearance. Eyes a little too big or too sharp. Hair and eye colour varying in colourations. Not to mention the whacky proportions of some people she’d seen so far.  
Perhaps a different species that simply appear human who have developed their own technology based on whatever information they possessed on their planet? It would explain the unique features that stood apart from the standard human. Or inter-racial mixing? It wasn’t uncommon… Actually, it was pretty regular and ordinary on her home world, so she dismissed the idea.

But that still didn’t explain the perfect use of old Japanese. To her knowledge, old Japanese was only extensively studied by scholars and determinate culturalists, and that was way before the space exploration period.  
She suspended that question of where the fuch am I until a later date. For now, she had to move on to tasks that demanded her immediate attention.  
Like her mother that walked in.  
“Roxanne~ there’s my baby.”

That was her new name. Roxanne garbled out a giggle as she recognised her mother's voice. That soothing voice that had been there since she was in the womb.  
Her mother was beautiful. Clear glowing skin, kind eyes, and a flat mole marking her upper left cheekbone. Rosy lips that kissed her forehead at night and whispered words of comfort when she was crying.

Truly, Roxanne already loved her mother dearly and deeply.  
Roxanne would describe her parents' fashion choices as a breed between Norse and ancient Roman. Weird combination, but pulled off surprisingly well. Mum usually dressed in baggy silks of silver and beige with a broad train dragging behind her, topped with a soft white chlamys. Dad entering steps behind her, wearing something different to his regular white tunic and purple and gold toga that sometimes carried her in.

It was puffy along the sleeves and made his gut appear bulbous while the bottom curved in like a mermaid dress. Gold trimmed around the edges and an array of colourful medals pinned on his left breast. A weird thick neck brace like clothing that folded into… layered pastel and white robes… that all seemed familiar. But… no, it wasn’t impossible. The theory of the multiverse was explored and generally accepted. Yet she hadn’t considered that energy between the multiverse could be shared and connected.  
Matter cannot be destroyed. Not even black holes that spin galaxy’s can destroy matter… but the energy has to go somewhere.  
There had been recordings and documents about how beams of energy are spat out of black holes.  
She paused her spiral of thought. Not at all ready or have enough information to complete that theory.

While it answered several of her questions, several more arose.  
Still. She shouldn’t be this surprised of this situation. Ideas become reality as reality revolves around the construction of the mind. The series itself was so raved and popular it practically immortalized itself in entertainment history.<  
It was by no means the longest manga ever created, but it was the most well known and popular manga during the creating and development of the internet. Probably why it had all those re-make after it was re-animated. It was interesting to watch the original screenplay go through the animation quality change throughout the arcs. Though the Dressrosa arc made her switch over to the manga.  
Anyway, back to the current pressing situation. Her mother picking her up out of the crib while talking to Dad. Seems like they were having a minor argument.  
“—be in the safest hands. It’s only for a few hours, I promise.” He finished.  
“I know… I know. But I just…” She caressed Roxannes chubby cheek. “I know Poppy is extremely proficient in every aspect, but if Poppy stays here with Roxanne, who will guard you at the Levely?"

“We have plenty of trustworthy knights, my love. Poppy is an excellent butler and bodyguard. Both capable of fulfilling Roxanne's needs when we’re away while also being her best knight, no?” He reasoned. Mum seemed torn but ultimately caved and agreed.  
The rising curiosity of who this Poppy person is, was soon curbed when Dad called the mystery person in.  
All she could do was stare. She wasn’t staring because she was obviously a fish-woman, but because she was so fucking bright and colourful. Seriously! Clusters of nebulas bubbled around her skin, the black suit only intensifying the colours.

“Sir, Ma’am.” She placed her right hand over her left breast pocket and bowed in-front of Roxanne. “Miss.”  
Roxanne’s gaze did not waver from Poppy as she let out a sound in recognition. Roxanne made grabby motions with her stubby hands towards Poppy. Her Dad laughed, deep like rolling thunder.

“I think she likes you already.” Her mother chuckled. The strain in her voice curbing slightly. “Roxanne, meet Poppy. She’ll be taking care of you until we return.”  
Poppy hesitated only for a split second before Mum handed Roxanne over to her. Roxanne momentarily forgetting her most recent development over examining Poppy’s outstanding features.

As Poppy adjusted her grip on Roxanne, she noticed bright white rings wrapping around Poppy's fingers. Gorgeous.  
——-

“Hopefully everything will run smoothly this year.” Her father commented as they entered the carriage, waving goodbye to Poppy and their little Roxanne standing at the door.

Cher barked out a laugh.

———  
While her parents were away, she took every advantage of her child status to further examine Poppy. Marveling at the unique texture of skin and the change in colour every time she left a print. Roxanne was officially amazed.  
It was just them now. Her parents departing only moments earlier.  
They stared at each other for a moment before the fish-woman blinked and her eyes became different! Roxanne giggled and gasped in awe and excitement as she caught a flash of neon pink before Poppy blinked her eyes back to the other set.  
Was it a type of film? A secondary eyelid like crocodiles and Amions? She wanted to ask so many questions, but all her developing vocal cords could sound was an astounded Wah!  
Then ends of Poppy’s lips curled upwards if only slightly.  
“You’re a strange one."

Roxanne would come later in life to find out that Poppy was a ‘Peacock Mantis Shrimp’ Fishman. Which was funny since she was neither shrimp nor mantis.  
Poppy was a superb babysitter. When one of her dummies fell off her high chair Poppy snatched it out of the air and popped it back in her mouth before Roxanne could blink.

Though sometimes when Roxanne was playing with her co-ordination development toys, she’d catch Poppy reading a different “Child’s development” book every time she glanced her way.

Then there were the times when Roxanne would catch Poppy using that strange film and her eyes would move in different directions.  
Naps were truly always the best. Even in her previous life, Power Naps were essential for optimum brain function throughout the day. And blueberries.  
When Roxanne woke up from her nap Poppy was there. Just staring at her. Roxanne was mildly freaked out upon awakening.  
Dinner was mashed sweet potato and pure peas. Followed by a nice shallow bubble bath and story time. Doesn’t matter what it was, Roxanne could only understand pits and pieces.

She fell asleep under gold and glowing starry roof. Swaddled in the finest luxuries and a full belly.  
At the end of the day, one conclusion out of all the others was the most troublesome. There was no denying it. The clothes, the food, the servants and guards dressed in fine suits around the elaborate mansion. Poppy and the golden stitched dragon claw symbol on her suit's breast pocket.

She was a World Noble.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this chapter was only suppose to be a brief glimpse at the beginning, the next chapter will be rushed through in a way as to set up everything before we move onto the first chapter.


End file.
